ABC Guide to Jessica and Edward
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley.


**Title: ABC Guide to Jessica and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jessica/Edward**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_A- Ambitious. _When the Cullen family first moved to Forks none of the 'kids' had any idea what to think of Jessica. At first they figured her to be a snob with no class who thought her-self to be higher than those around her. It wasn't until Edward started reading her thoughts in class out of sheer boredom that he came to see she wasn't shallow or stupid. In fact she was quite ambitious and it was a trait the mind reader could learn to appreciate.

_B- Brainy. _Intelligence had always been a turn on for Edward Cullen. He found brains to be very attractive. As the years passed without him finding a suitable mate he eventually started to give up hope of ever finding a woman on this earth who had brains and beauty. That was until he moved to Forks and set eyes on a brunette with a charming smile. She may have been really snobbish when she wanted to be and yet that was a mask. Everyone in this world wore masks and Jessica was no different. Edward was happy to realize that while on the outside she was everything he hated, beneath the mask she was brainy and everything he could ever want in a mate.

_C- Candles. _Dozens of burning candles caused the room to glow with the hope of romance. The human and the vampire stood eye to eye, neither of them willing to make the first move because they were both terrified. Even though neither of them planned to make the first move it was as if they were two magnets being pulled towards each other. The candles continued to burn until there was nothing left and when they were gone only the couple on the bed remained. They did not need the light because to the each other they were a light of hope and love. That was all that they needed.

_D- Dance. _A pale frozen from the lack of blood flow appeared in front of the brunettes face. She looked up with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

_E- Edward. _His name was echoed back in his brain. It was hearing his name so much from a girl he hardly ever spoke to. He could feel her eyes on him as passed by her table in the cafeteria. A small smirk came to rest on his lips when he heard her thoughts cursing him for being so beautiful.

_F- Flirting. _The art of flirting had never been a strong suit for the animal drinking vampire with the power to read minds and who also happened to be trapped in the body of a seventeen year old boy. Because of this it was completely understandable that he had no idea the new girl Bella Swan was flirting with him, at least not until the angry thoughts of his girlfriend hit him head on.

_Edward Cullen you have been alive for over a hundred years and you can't tell when a woman is throwing herself at you? Sometimes I think you dropped on your head as a baby and that damage followed you through your turning. If that albino wannabe keeps twirling her hair I swear that I am going to rip it out strand by strand and then I am going to scratch her eyes out! You better not flirt with her either because if you do I'll a find a way to get revenge. I'll go to Alice if I have too. You know she likes me better because I am the only person who talks fashion with her._

The mind reader sighed before quickly making an excuse as to why he needed to leave. It wasn't really that he cared about the new girl's safety, but rather he cared about his own safety. Jessica was probably the scariest human female he knew and Alice could be terrifying when she wanted to be. That alone was enough to make it so he avoided this Bella Swan until the graduation when she moved away. Edward had never understood flirting and why it was okay for Jessica to flirt, but not for him. Still, since he valued his un-life he would simply chalk it up as one of those things he would never understand.

_G- Gremlins. _When one thinks of scary movies they usually think of 'Nightmare on Elm Street', 'Scream', 'Halloween', and 'Psycho'. Well those are some movies that Cullen's figured humans would find terrifying not that they would ever be scared of a movie. It is kind of hard to be scared of characters on a T.V. screen when you've spent time with the Volturi. So when Jessica showed up for her first ever 'Cullen scary movie night' it was her duty to bring the movie. Edward did not have to look at the title since he could read her mind.

"Jess, I did tell you it was a horror movie you were supposed to bring right?" He asked with a laugh since he just could not keep it in. "I'm not sure 'Gremlins' qualifies as a scary film."

His girlfriend narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you seen those little things? To be honest I am more scared of Gizmo than the evil ones. There is no way a creature that cute can be good. I think it's just a cover to hide his true evil."

_H- Hula Hoop. _When the time came for annual Forks high talent show Jessica made sure to never think about what she would be doing because she wanted it to be a surprise. Well he sure was surprised when the only girl he had ever cared about walked on to stage in a red bikini with sparkles all over it and two hula hoops. Her talent may not have been the most exciting, but it sure did have his attention which is what she had been hoping for all along.

_I- Iguana. _"What is that?" The brunette female screeched as jumped up on the new bed her fiancée had gotten for their new apartment. Her back was pressed up against the wall and she had a pillow clutched tightly in her hands as a shield. "Please tell me that thing is your lunch and not staying in our apartment because I'll move out Edward I will."

The bronze haired male frowned as he looked down at the iguana in his hands. "His name is Fred and he certainly is staying. You said that you wanted a pet and well here you go."

Jessica let out a hysterical laugh not believing what he was saying. "I said that I wanted a pet not a thing. When I said that I wanted a pet I was thinking a cute fluffy puppy that will fit in my purse or even a cat. That thing you have belongs to some fat beer drinking biker and not in our home."

Edward shook his head as he climbed on the bed with Fred still in his hands. "Just give him a change I am sure that you will grow to like him. See? He likes you already."

_J- Jem._ A month after moving in to their apartment Jessica came out with something in a very tiny box that had holes in it and Edward could hear scratching even though it was very faint. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Jess love, what is that?"

Her smile almost made him forget that he had even asked her a question. "I let you keep Fred and while he still creeps me out considering he eats flies, I love you and I know you like him so I put up with him. The least you can do is let me have a friend of my own. Her name is Jem and she is a finger monkey. She was abandoned by her last owner and her mother died. She is the only survivor of her family and I didn't want some jerk to buy her and then get rid of her or kill her because they were stupid. Besides, I already ordered her tiny little clothes online with her name on them and I can't get a refund. Plus she is so small I doubt you will be tempted to eat her. Can we please keep her?"

Edward smirked and shook his head. It wasn't like she didn't know they would be keeping the tiny monkey. He could never say no to Jessica Stanley and he doubted he would ever be able to do so. I appeared as if their family of three had just grown in to a family of four.

_K- Kennel. _At the five year reunion for the students of Forks everyone was talking about who had ended up with who and what jobs they had. Almost all of girls turned green with jealousy when they realized that Jessica had indeed gotten who she wanted. They were a little less impressed about her career choice though. Nobody ever would have expected for her to end up opening a kennel for abused animals. Edward scowled at their thoughts and because of the way they were talking down to her he was determined for the ten year high school reunion he would have them eating the words swirling around in their heads.

_L- Leopard. _When the ten year reunion finally rolled around the non-people eating vampire had been sure to bring along a favorite from the kennel he and his wife ran together. Everyone adored Lennox the leopard and Edward was pleased to find all those who had been cruel before were now eating their words. Jessica was beaming in pride by the end of the evening and her husband congratulated himself for a job well done.

_M- Mike. _Nobody would ever be able to find the body he was sure of it. It had been a while since Edward had needed to hide a human body, but he figured it was a lot like riding a bike. He would get in to the swing of things again easily enough. It was only one body and then he would go back to being the animal eater of the vampire world. Nobody would even miss Mike accept for maybe Jess who seemed to love the attention he gave her even though she was engaged to another man. Still, Edward was pretty sure that he would be able to make her forget about the silly human male easily enough.

_N- Newton. _The queen of the high school frowned as she continued to scribble Jessica Newton all over her notebook. She and her vampire lover had their first official fight and she was angry. She knew the best way to hurt him would be by acting as if she had moved on. Yes it was vindictive and childish, but she was a teenager and some people considered teenagers to be children so if she wanted to act this way then she would. Maybe it would teach her boyfriend not to treat her like she was stupid just because she happened to be human. With a sigh she scribbled down Jessica Newton again coming to the conclusion that Jessica Cullen just had the better ring to it.

_O- Orange. _"Emmett what did you do?" Edward growled when he heard his wife shriek as her arms turned red and started to balloon out from swelling. "She asked for a drink and you managed to mess that up. What did you give her to drink you bumbling idiot?"

The giant like vampire shrugged as he took a few steps back for his own safety. "Dude it was just orange juice!"

The mind read hissed as his hands clenched in to fists at his side. "You moron she is allergic to oranges! Were you even listening when I told you that?"

_P- Pepper. _"Pepper!" The wind whipped around Jessica causing her teeth to chatter to as she continued to walk to the nearly empty and dark streets of Forks. She looked up when a car pulled up beside her.

"Jessica?" Edward had been on his way home when he'd seen her walking down the streets the last place he would have thought she would be on a cold rainy night. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head and brushed her brown hair from her face. "I can't until I find Angela's brothers kitten Pepper. He got out today and I offered to help look. It's just a baby and I don't want it out all night long."

The seventeen year old immortal unlocked the passenger side door. "Get in and we will look together. I promise we won't stop until we have found Pepper."

_Q- Queen. _I always knew you would be a queen one day." He whispered against her cheek as they shared a dance at the prom.

"I always knew you would be my king." She whispered back with her head against his chest. "I told you that I always get my way King Cullen and you are just going to have to get used to it."

_R- Reading. _Sleek black glasses fell down her nose as Jessica continued reading as her husband watched with a fond smile. She always complained about her glasses and only wore them when she had no choice, but the truth was Edward wished she would wear them more often. Jessica was absolutely beautiful when she was relaxed and reading. In the rare moments he got to see her so free Edward knew he had found his soul mate.

_S- Street. _"You were supposed to take the left back there!" Her voice was grating on his nerves which was odd considering Edward always loved hearing anything Jess had to say. The only reason he was so annoyed today was because she was commenting on his driving something he prided himself at being the best at. "You completely missed the street we needed to be on."

"You know I would call you on being a backseat driver, but I can't because you don't even drive." He muttered rolling his eyes when she continued to give him directions to her grandmother's home.

_T- Trivia. _"This is so unfair!" Jessica glared at her fiancée as he moved his little figure on the board forward nine spaces. "You shouldn't be allowed to play trivia games because you can read the answers from my mind!"

His crooked smile full of white teeth was the start to his reply to her pouting. "Don't be a sore loser love it is unbecoming."

_U- Umbrella. _Alice giggled and jumped up when she opened her Christmas present from her favorite brother's girlfriend. "A 'Hello Kitty' umbrella! Oh Jessie you know me so well! Thank you so much!"

The only woman smiled feeling pleased she had picked a gift the little seer would like. "I am glad you like it Ali and I didn't even have to read your mind to know it was so you I am just that good."

_V- Violets. _Eleven years after getting married Jessica woke up to her life as a vampire. Her red eyes sought out her husbands. "I can finally identify the smell you give off now. You smell like my favorite flow. You smell like violets. I guess now I know why you were such a wallflower in school."

_W- Winter. _The unlikely pair was married in the middle of winter. They were married on Christmas day to be exact. The ceremony itself was beautiful thanks to Alice and all her hard work though all Edward could see was his wife in her snowflake strapless wedding dress as she walked down the flower petal covered isle. This is what he had been waiting his entire existence for. He had been waiting all his life and un-life for Jessica Stanley soon to be Cullen. It had been unexpected, but the best things in life usually were.

_X- Xanthippe. _"What did you just call me?" Jessica asked as her eyes narrowed. She may be smarter than most would guess, but Edward had almost a hundred years on her so he knew words she would probably never have heard of. "Unless it means beautiful goddess then you better have a good reason behind saying it in the first place and don't you dare try to lie to me because you have the worst poker face I have ever seen."

The vampire with sun kissed hair cast his eyes downwards knowing that his girlfriend was not going to like what she heard, but had no other choice than to tell her the truth because as she had stated he had a horrible poker face. "It means ill-tempered woman."

Her eyes were now nothing more than slits as her teeth clenched together. "What!"

_Y- Yabby. _Edward tilted his head as the waitress brought his date Jessica her meal. Even all his years on this earth he had never heard of whatever it was she happened to be eating. "What on earth is a Yabby and why are looking at it in such a way a lion would look at a lamb?"

"It's only my favorite food ever!" She replied rather enthusiastically as she stabbed her fork in to her meal. "Yabby is a freshwater crayfish. I first had it when my dad took me to California on a business trip. I've been addicted to the stuff ever since even though only a few restaurants in the state of Washington serve it."

Her undead date made a face. He ate living breathing animals draining the blood from their bodies until they were nothing more than corpses. Still even that did not sound as disgusting as what she was eating. Sometimes he was grateful that he was no longer human.

_Z- Zabernism. _Whenever people at school would ask Jessica why her father wasn't in the military anymore she would always say that he had used zabernism and since nobody really had any idea as to what that meant they all thought it was great and something to be proud of. The only person who knew that truth was the mind reading vampire. He knew that Jessica's father had been an officer in the military and abused his power until found out and had him kicked out.

One day when he heard her telling the story to some new students he waited for her to look up and catch his eye. When she did he mouthed the words, 'I am sorry about your father' knowing that she would know exactly what he was trying to say and also trying to let her know he would never tell a soul. Jessica Stanley's secret was safe with him.

THE END!

**AN: The second in my Christmas gift one-shot series. This one is for ColdHeartBeat who wanted Edward and Jessica. It was interesting to write as her since I never have before. I hope that she likes this and remember it is not too late to put in your request so just leave it in a review. I have just recently realized there were a couple of requests I did not do last year because I forgot and I am sorry for that so if you send it again this year I will do it I promise! I hope that you liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts. I want to know if I should do more of this pairing in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
